tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Skarloey
Skarloey *'Number': 1 *'Built': 1864 *'Builder': Fletcher, Jennings and Co. *'Configuration': 0-4-2ST, originally 0-4-0ST *'Arrived on Sodor': 1865 Skarloey, a narrow gauge saddletank engine, is the oldest engine on the Skarloey Railway. Bio in the Railway Series Skarloey was built at Fletcher, Jennings, and Co., Whitehaven in 1864 as a 0-4-0ST with no cab, which caused him to bounce a lot. He was the first engine to arrive on the newly developed Skarloey Railway in 1865. His young antics proved bothersome but he soon matured when he received his cab and trailing wheels. Skarloey was put aside in 1945, fit for steam only in extreme emergency. On one such occasion, he damaged his springs whilst bringing home Sir Handel's train, resulting in a receiving a well-needed overhaul. Since returning to service, he has been very much a voice of reason on the Skarloey Railway: he was responsible for Sir Handel's comeuppance when the latter became boastful about his new wheels, and changed Duncan's views about passengers by telling him about the time when Rheneas saved the Railway. At the celebrations for his and Rheneas' 100th birthday, he collected the Duke of Sodor (much to Peter Sam's confusion) and took him around the new loop line. He later attended Ivo Hugh's naming ceremony. Bio in the television series When Skarloey first appeared in the fourth season, he had not worked in some time, but soon proved his worth once more. Since then, he has been a dedicated worker and a very wise engine. However, from the seventh to twelfth seasons, Skarloey has acted like a very young engine and has tried to prove his bravery by getting hauled up the winch on the incline and by having a race with Rheneas and Freddie. He has also acted timid, being scared of an old wooden bridge, the wharf, and storms. In Blue Mountain Mystery, he becomes the respected leader of Blue Mountain Quarry. While he is kind-hearted, he does not stand any nonsense. Persona Skarloey is the sage of the Skarloey Railway and is an old, faithful little engine. Although once full of enthusiasm and his own ideas in his youth, Skarloey is now one of the oldest engines on the Island. He is a calm-natured, quaint, and mature engine and may often try to guide or watch over less experienced narrow gauge engines in his firm but fair and friendly manner. He acts kindly to engines and passengers alike and always enjoys a gentle, smooth journey through the woods by the lakeside and stopping at all the gates and stiles he remembers so well. Basis Skarloey is based on the Talyllyn Railway's Talyllyn. Livery In the Railway Series, Skarloey is painted in the Skarloey Railway's red livery and blue-and-yellow lining with his name painted in gold on his saddletank. In the television series, Skarloey is painted red with white and gold lining. Appearances Voice Actors * Keith Wickham (UK/US; sixteenth season onwards) * Tomohisa Asō (Japan; fourth-seventh seasons) * Hideyuki Umezu (Japan; ninth season onwards) * Jens Wendland (Germany) * Jacek Król (Poland) * Simen Sand (Norway; Blue Mountain Mystery onwards) Trivia * His name means "Lake in the Woods" in Sudric. * Skarloey's name on the Japanese Thomas website is backwards. * Skarloey's large scale model was used as The Ghost Engine in Duncan Gets Spooked. * After the fifth season, the brass ring around the top of his funnel disappeared. * Since the ninth season, Skarloey has had a tail lamp. * From the sixteenth season onwards, Skarloey has a handrail across the top of his smokebox, just as he does in the Railway Series. Quotes :"You were right, Sir, old engines can't pull trains like young ones." :"They can if they're mended, Old Faithful, and that's what will happen to you, you deserve it." - Skarloey and the Owner, "Four Little Engines" Merchandise * ERTL (metallic and regular; discontinued) * Wooden Railway (reintroduced) * Bandai (several versions; discontinued) * Trading Cards (discontinued) * Take-Along (discontinued) * Take-n-Play * Motor Road and Rail (discontinued) * TrackMaster (normal, Push Me, Pull You, and Skarloey Storms Through) * My Thomas Story Library (discontinued) * Brio (discontinued) * Trading Cards (discontinued) * Nakayoshi (discontinued) * Wind-up (regular and metallic) Gallery File:SkarloeyRemembersRS4.jpg File:SkarloeyRemembersRS2.jpg|Skarloey with Rheneas and Sir Handel File:HomeatLastRS7.jpg|Skarloey as drawn by John T. Kenney File:P.S.Cumberland.PNG|Skarloey, cabless, being unloaded from a ship in Crosspatch File:VeryOldEngines-BuckingBronco2.png File:INameThisEngineRS5.png|Skarloey and the piglet File:Talyllyn.jpg|Skarloey's twin brother, Talyllyn File:Skarloey,Rheneas,andNancyinanannual.jpg File:Skarloey.png|Skarloey in Four Little Engines File:FourLittleEngines10.jpg File:FourLittleEngines2.jpg File:HomeatLast8.png File:PassengersandPolish9.png File:ABadDayforSirHandel13.png File:Snow7.jpg|Skarloey covered in ice File:RustySavestheDay9.jpg|Skarloey in Season 6 File:TheGrandOpening53.png File:RheneasandtheDinosaur76.png|Skarloey and Rheneas with the dinosaur skeleton File:TheMagicLamp15.png File:ThomasandSkarloey'sBigDayOut22.png|Skarloey's fifth season model with Thomas File:BigDayOut4.png File:ThomasandSkarloey'sBigDayOut19.png File:DuncanDoesitAll7.jpg File:DuncanDoesitAll9.jpg|Skarloey at market File:WashBehindYourBuffers9.jpg File:WashBehindYourBuffers8.jpg|Skarloey after being cleaned File:TheGreatDiscovery61.png File:PushMe,PullYou7.png|Skarloey with a CGI face File:Don'tBotherVictor!36.png|Skarloey in full CGI File:TheChristmasTreeExpress54.png File:BlueMountainMystery125.png File:BlueMountainMystery131.png File:BlueMountainMystery354.png File:Luke'sNewFriend84.png|Skarloey in the seventeenth season File:KingoftheRailway38.png|Skarloey with Rheneas and Luke at the Blue Mountain Quarry File:KingoftheRailway497.png File:Skarloey'snameplate.png|Skarloey with nameboard File:Skarloeypromo.jpg|A promotional photo of Skarloey File:SkarloeyCGIpromo.png|CGI promo File:Skarloeyhead-onCGIpromo.png|Head-on CGI promo File:BlueMountainQuarryPromo.png|Skarloey, Thomas and Rheneas in his yellow livery File:CreepyCutting!8.png|Skarloey in a magazine story File:HighandDry2.png File:RealTalyllyn.jpg|Skarloey's twin and basis, Talyllyn Merchandise Gallery File:WoodenSkarloey.jpg|Wooden Railway model prototype File:ReintroducedWoodenRailwaySkarloey.png|Reintroduced Wooden Railway File:BrioSkarloey.JPG|Brio File:TOMYSkarloey.jpg|Motor Road and Rail File:TrackMasterSkarloey.jpg|TrackMaster File:Take-AlongSkarloey.jpg|Take-Along File:Take-n-PlaySkarloey.jpg|Take-n-Play Skarloey File:Wind-upSkarloey.jpg|Wind-up File:BandaiTecsSkarloey.png|Bandai Tecs File:SkarloeyStoryLibrarybook.jpg|My Thomas Story Library book File:Skarloey2011StoryLibrarybook.jpg|2011 Story Library book Category:Steam locomotives Category:Skarloey Railway Category:Narrow gauge engines Category:0-4-2 Category:Tank engines